Act IV
Act IV is the final act of Dead Island and takes place on a small prison island east of the resort. The prison houses the most wanted 'terrorists' and criminals from around the world. Act IV is the shortest act in the game, and for the duration of the act, the Hero cannot leave the prison to reach any other part of the game. The act concludes with the confrontation with Ryder White on the prison rooftop. Plot When the hero comes to the prison they are greeted by two prisoners. Mowen asks about Titus's location and the hero learns that Titus and his men are in the canteen. The hero tells Titus they want to reach Block C to reach Ryder White. After this Titus explains he didn't come together very well with White, but notes the hero that they can help each other. The first task Titus gives to the hero is to release his friend Alvaro Sanchez from his cell. There are also 2 sidequests inside the canteen; The other requires the hero to talk to Angel, who tells them about the Banoi Butcher (Survivor), a serial killer. He then asks the hero to kill The serial killer. The second sidequest is given to the hero by Dreyfus, who asks the hero to bring him some drugs. The main quest takes the hero to a cell block. The hero must go to the top floor of the cell block to locate Alvaro. Alvaro is inside a cell which is surrounded by a few Walkers. After killing them, Alvaro tells the hero to go to the control room and open the cells. However opening the cells triggers an alarm, making the hero run to the alarm switch and turn it off. After this they regroup with Alvaro and the hero must escort him to the canteen. After the first quest, Titus asks the player to bring weapons from the armory. When the hero reaches the armory, they find Kevin at the armory door. Kevin explains that the door cannot be opened without a master card, and tells the hero to go look for it inside the senior guards office. After obtaining the card, the hero needs to protect Kevin while he fiddles with the armory door, eventually unlocking it. After inside the armory the hero can obtain the ammo box and bring it back to Titus, however this does not please Titus as he wishes to have more weaponry. Next Titus asks the hero to clear the kitchen connected to the canteen so they can obtain food. The last quest given by Titus is to go look for weapons and ammo from another armory. During this quest, The Voice contacts the hero when they reach Cell Block B control room. After this, The Voice tells the hero to travel through the Sewers to reach their friends and make it to the elevator to go to the upper floor. When the hero makes it to the elevator they get gassed and pass out. They are woken up by Kevin, who tells them White had drugged them and taken the vaccine. After this Kevin tells the heroes to hurry after White, before he takes off with a helicopter and bombs the island of Banoi. After this, the hero begins a chase after white. When reaching the roof, they are being shot by white and his bodyguards. After reaching white, he explains that he has no choice to do anything. After this, Jin walks up and starts ranting about how it is easy to kill millions of unknown people, but killing a loved one isn't that easy. After this, she releases Ryder's wife who bites Ryder's hand, giving him no other choice but kill her. Angered by this, he shoots Jin multiple times and she falls of the roof of the prison. After this, he injects himself with the vaccine, to prevent getting infected. However the vaccine turns out to be everything else but a cure; Ryder mutates instantly to a big bloodthirsty zombie. After this, the final battle begins. The hero must defeat Ryder White. After defeating Ryder, the group flies off the Island with Ryder's helicopter. Chapters *Locked Up *Hope is the Last to Die *The World Went Away Gallery The_Prison_.jpg|The Prison loading screen See Also *Act I *Act II *Act III Category:Article stubs Category:Gameplay Category:Dead Island